The present invention relates generally to a system for monitoring tire pressures in an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a method and system for monitoring the tire pressure system and prevent false warnings.
Various types of pressure sensing systems for monitoring the pressure within the tires of an automotive vehicle have been proposed. Such systems generate a pressure signal using an electromagnetic (EM) signal, which is transmitted to a receiver. The pressure signal corresponds to the pressure within the tire. When the tire pressure drops below a predetermined pressure, an indicator is used to signal the vehicle operator of the low pressure.
Various tire manufacturers have suggested various locations for the pressure sensors. Known systems include coupling a pressure sensor to the valve stem of the tire. Other known systems and proposed systems locate the pressure sensors in various locations within the tire wall or tread. Tires are mounted to wheels that are commonly made from steel or aluminum.
Signals from the pressure sensors are read by the system and a low pressure warning is generated when the pressure is below a predetermined threshold. Such system may not distinguish flat tires and high pressure situations. Also, a delay may be formed in such systems upon activation or reactivation of the system. Such delays are not desired in tire pressure monitoring systems because on start up of the system if a low tire pressure is present, it would be desirable to provide the driver with instant notification thereof.
It would therefore be desirable to provide the vehicle operator with timely information as to the presence of a low pressure, high pressure, or flat tire pressure situation in any of the tires of the vehicle.